Schermata blu di errore
Descrizione La schermata blu di errore (anche nota come Blue Screen of Death, BSoD, "schermata blu della morte") è una schermata di errore. Viene mostrata su un sistema Windows dopo un errore di sistema fatale, perdita di stabilità, oppure presenza massiccia di malware; viene definita anche come crash di sistema, quando il sistema operativo raggiunge la condizione in cui non può più operare stabilmente. Un problema correlato a questo in console (non necessariamente su uno schermo) è il Red Ring of Death (RRoD, "anello rosso della morte") su Xbox 360 oppure la Blue Light of Death (BLoD, "luce blu della morte") su Playstation 4. La controparte per Mac e per Linux è chiamata "Kernel Panic". Su Windows Vista, 7, e 8 (ma non Windows 8.1 o 10, oppure XP e precedenti) se si termina il processo "csrss.exe" con Gestione attività, apparirà la schermata blu, che però non arreca tanto danno quanto una schermata blu regolare. Eseguire la stessa operazione su Windows 8.1 o 10 avrà il solo effetto di bloccare il sistema. Cancellare System32 non causerà la comparsa della schermata blu, bensì cancellerà Windows, ma cancellare file come user32.dll, csrss.exe oppure winlogon.exe causerà una schermata blu, anche durante l'avvio. Solitamente una schermata blu appare dopo che un virus ha distrutto un file critico necessario per l'esecuzione di Windows, oppure se il sistema è instabile e va in crash. Ci sono vari virus che danno schermate blu finte, tra cui BSOD, Smash, Prizm, e Gollum. Rimozione Quando appare la schermata blu, è consigliato entrare in Safe Mode, accessibile nel menù di avvio, oppure , you should enter Safe Mode, which is accessible in the boot menu, oppure la sezione "Troubleshoot". Dopo una schermata blu al riavvio, dirà che "Windows non è stato arrestato correttamente", dando all'utente l'opzione di recuperare l'ultima sessione funzionante oppure avviare Windows normalmente. Tuttavia, potrebbe non funzionare sempre, e c'è una bassa probabilità di vedere una schermata blu durante il recupero. L'utente poi procederà alla successiva fase di recupero; poi è consigliabile avviare una scansione antivirus per assicurarsi che nessun malware possa causare un'altra schermata blu. Se la schermata blu non risulta riparata, è consigliato contattare un sito web specializzato oppure farla riparare in un negozio di informatica. Storia delle schermate blu 'Windows' ''Windows 1.0 e 2.0'' Sebbene la schermata blu non sia apparsa ufficialmente su Windows 1.0 e 2.0, qualcosa di simile apparve. Si tratta uno schermo che appare all'avvio; mostra la frase "Incorrect MS-DOS version" sotto il copyright del logo di avvio, per poi digitare simboli strani e testo, rendendolo non molto utile per gli utenti. Esso produce anche bip multipli mentre il testo è digitato. Può caricare il SO con successo, tornare a DOS, oppure caricare il SO con barre bianche, obbligando l'utente a riavviare il computer se ha luogo la terza opzione. Il più delle volte appare se l'avvio riscontra problemi, per esempio se il SO è installato su una versione più recente di MS-DOS 5.0 e setver non è stato usato. Crash regolari bloccano il sistema. Il "trucco" C:\con\con non funziona - dice che non è riuscito a trovare "con.exe". ''Windows 3.x'' Windows 3.0 non ebbe una schermata blu; un crash bloccherebbe semplicemente il sistema e non mostrerebbe alcuna schermata della morte. Windows 3.1, invece, ebbe una schermata blu non ufficiale, che era il messaggio di errore via Ctrl+Alt+Canc, che era la Gestione attività. Essa dice che l'utente ha provato a terminare un processo quando nessun processo è aperto. Ammette il ritorno di Windows tramite pressione di qualsiasi tasto e non arreca danni. Se un processo non risponde e si utilizza Ctrl+Alt+Canc, la schermata blu dice che il processo non risponde e permette all'utente di uccidere il processo oppure riavviare. Usare C:\con\con manderà in crash il sistema. Tuttavia, questo crash bloccherebbe il sistema. Il virus scherzo Gollum mette una schermata blu all'avvio ad una certa data, con su scritta una citazione Hobbit. Questa schermata non arreca danni. ''Finestra bianca della morte'' Questa schermata della morte appare su Windows 3.1 oppure qualsiasi sistema operativo 9x. Appare quando Windows Explorer (explorer.exe) è corrotto, se la memoria del computer esaurisce anche con le funzioni e i comandi di base, oppure se su Windows 3.1, un'applicazione effettua un'azione illegale. Se explorer.exe non si carica, dice all'utente di reinstallare Windows, se viene dalla memoria, chiederà all'utente di chiudere programmi, e se viene da un'azione illegale, cliccare OK termina il programma. ''Windows 9x'' Le schermate blu di Windows 9x (95, 98, e ME) ricordano i messaggi di errore di Gestione attività su Windows 3.1. Windows 95 è la prima versione di Windows ad avere una schermata blu ufficiale: questa schermata mostra la causa dell'errore e permette un riavvio tramite Ctrl+Alt+Canc oppure di continuare su Windows con una singola pressione di tasto. Tuttavia, tornare su Windows di solito rende il SO instabile fino al riavvio. Una nota apparizione della schermata blu accadde quando Bill Gates collegò uno scanner su un PC con una demo di Windows 98 durante il lancio di Windows 98 Release Candidate, per poi andare in crash. Un altro modo di attivare automaticamente una schermata blu su Windows 95 e 98 (senza un update apposito) è immettere su Esegui C:\con\con, oppure immettere (al posto di "con"): *AUX *PRN *CLOCK$ *NUL *A: - Z: *COM1 - COM9 *LPT1 - LPT9 *DEV (a volte) Il problema "con" non è presente su Windows ME. Molte versioni di "Windows Codename Millennium" (beta di Windows ME) ebbero vari problemi che causarono diverse schermate blu. Spegnere in Safe Mode può mostrare un "Windows Protection Error", che regolarmente appare durante l'avvio. A volte, spegnere mostra una schermata blu che dice "Ora si può spegnere il sistema", quando non supporta i driver. Prizm e Smash erano virus che producevano finte schermate blu in questa versione. Anche il virus Blue Screen produsse una finta schermata blu, che però non somigliava a quella vera su Windows 9x. ''Windows NT 3.x e 4.0'' Le schermate blu di Windows NT 3.1 - 4.0 sono le più descrittive, mostrando file, l'errore, il build del SO, indirizzi e istruzioni al riguardo. Le beta iniziali di Windows NT 5.0 eWindows 2000 mostravano questa schermata blu prima di subire cambiamenti in beta più recenti. Fino a Windows XP, esiste un exploit del programma che può terminare "csrss.exe" e causare una schermata blu. Il codice sotto manderà in crash, a patto che un nuovo service pack non sia installato sul computer (questo accade sempre su NT 4.0 e precedenti): #include int main (void) { while (1) printf ("\t\t\b\b\b\b\b\b"); return 0; } Più informazioni possono essere visualizzate qui. Questo problema non è presente su Windows 9x ed è stato riparato su Windows Vista e successivi. ''Windows 2000'' La schermata blu non è più così descrittiva, ma è molto più semplice e somiglia alla schermata blu di Windows XP. Esso mostra il codice, l'errore e relative istruzioni. Da questa versione in poi, la doppia pressione di Ctrl+Bloc Scorr può mandare in crash il computer se la tastiera è PS/2 (se aggiunta manualmente). Qualsiasi schermata blu semplificata pesantemente su Windows XP-7 (come STOP c000021a) possiede ancora le istruzioni come su Windows 2000 (l'unica eccezione è la schermata blu dovuta al malfunzionamento di hardware). Questa schermata blu è presente anche sulle prime build di Whistler (beta di XP). ''Windows CE'' Windows Embedded CE aveva schermate blu che somigliavano a quelle di Windows XP, ma con un timer di auto-riavvio a 30 secondi, e non aveva le istruzioni. Un Ctrl+Alt+Canc poteva riavviare il PC, simile a Windows 3.1 e Windows 9x. Pocket PC non aveva questa schermata blu. ''Schermata nera della morte'' Questa schermata appare durante i fallimenti di avvio, di solito per via di file mancanti. Se questa schermata appare, il computer non potrà avviarsi, neanche in Safe Mode. Tuttavia, è possibile ripararla avviando un dispositivo diverso e decomprimendo certi file. ''Schermata rossa della morte'' Questa schermata appare su Windows 98 e versioni beta di Windows Vista. Non è una schermata della morte ufficiale, ma appare quando l'ACPI riscontra un errore su Windows 98 oppure quando Windows non riesce a caricarsi su Windows Vista. In un modo somiglia alla schermata blu di errore su Windows 9x, tranne per il fatto che è rossa, e su Windows Vista, essa potrebbe essere una prima versione del Boot Manager di Windows. Su Windows 98, qualsiasi pressione di tasto faceva ritornare su Windows. ''Windows XP, Vista e 7'' Windows XP cambia di nuovo la schermata blu. Il font è diverso e più grande e somiglia ancora a quello su Windows 2000, ma adesso l'errore e il codice si sono scambiati di posto. Su Windows Vista, 7 e 8 se si termina "csrss.exe" con Gestione attività (il Client/Server Runtime Subsystem, su cui è eseguito il SO), risulterà in un'immediata schermata blu, ma questa non arreca danni (tranne se tutto il lavoro non salvato è stat perso oppure se i file di avvio sono stati corrotti).È possibile farlo anche su Windows XP, ma non può essere fatto senza software aggiuntivo, perché Gestione attività impedisce l'uccisione as Task Manager prevents csrss.exe from being killed normally. Anche ReactOS, una versione gratis e open-source di Windows NT, ha una schermata blu; è esattamente identica a quella di Windows Xp, ma la parola "Windows" è stata rimpiazzata con "ReactOS". Le prime build di Windows 8 la includevano prima di effettuare un cambio drastico. ''Windows 8, 8.1 e 10'' Solo su qualche beta di Windows 8, la schermata blu era nera. Questa non contiene la faccina triste, inclusa nel prodotto finale, anche se contiene ancora il codice e il nome di errore e colleziona i dati prima del riavvio. Questo è probabilmente l'ultimo cambiamento alla schermata blu, e adesso mostra anche una faccina triste sulla schermata. Seppur meno descrittiva delle altre, questa schermata è più facile da leggere. Nelle beta più recenti di Windows 8, il testo disse "Your PC ran into a problem it couldn't handle and now it needs to restart" invece di "Il computer ha riscontrato un problema e deve essere riavviato". Su Build 8056, La schermata di morte era nera, ma il testo è lo stesso di quello di prima con una faccina triste. In un update per Windows 10, noto come The Anniversary Update (build 14393), furono aggiunti altri dettagli, tra cui un codice QR e più testo che dice di visitare http://windows.com/stopcode per saperne di più. L'errore è adesso in fondo allo schermo e la linea con esso dice "Se chiami un numero di supporto, dagli questa informazione: Stop code: *stop code*". Tuttavia, il codice QR reindirizzerà a http://windows.com/stopcode, qualunque sia l'errore. Su Windows 8.1 e 10, uccidere csrss.exe non causa più la comparsa della schermata blu, bensì bloccherà il sistema (l'eventuale audio andrà in loop, ma lo schermo resterà lì senza schermata blu). Tuttavia, uccidere csrss.exe e ricevere una schermata blu su Windows 8 funzionerà. Per ottenere una schermata blu su Windows 8.1 o Windows 10, è il processo di sistema DCOM Server Process Launcher a dover essere terminato. Terminare il DCOM Server Process Launcher può funzionare su Windows 8, ma su Windows 7 o precedenti, non causa una schermata blu, ma riavvierà il computer dopo un minuto. 'Altri sistemi operativi/situazioni' ''Kernel Panic di Linux'' Questa è una controparte Linux della schermata blu di errore; è nera e somiglia ad un menù di avvio. ''Kernel Panic di Mac'' Questa è una controparte Mac della schermata blu di errore. Questa include il Sad Mac, la Bomba e altri. Ha anche un simbolo di stand-by nel mezzo. Prima di Mac OSX 10.2, il Kernel Panic non era tanto semplice e sembrava molto il Kernel Panic di Linux. Questo può apparire anche su iDevices, più comunemente in dispositivi che hanno effettuato il jailbreak e gli iPhone di terza generazione. ''Schermata blu dell'iPhone 5S'' Non si sa molto di questa schermata blu, tanto meno come è possibile ottenerla nel telefono, ma può essere riparata con un riavvio manuale. ''Schermata blu di Chrome OS'' È possibile trovarla nella modalità sviluppatore di Cr-48, digitando "xyzzy" nel boot manager. Questo è un "easter egg" intenzionale e riprende la schermata blu di Windows NT 4.0, perché è molto simile ad essa, seppur con una sfumatura più chiara di blu e con file a caso come "bowser.sys". ''Guru Meditation su macchine virtuali'' Ciò accade quando le macchine virtuali hanno troppi problemi da gestire autonomamente, provocando un arresto del sistema immediato. Di solito accade quando l'host della MV ha troppa RAM usata, mentre detta MV richiede più RAM libera. Non si sa se può apparire in altre circostanze. ''Sad iPod'' Questa schermata di errore appare se l'hardware o firmware subiscono danni, quali come cancellazione di file di sistema. Questa schermata di errore non appare negli iPod di nuova generazione. ''Red Ring of Death'' Questa non si tratta di una schermata nel vero senso della parola, ma appare nella Xbox 360 se riscontra un problema, più notoriamente "general hardware failure" (fallimento generale dell'hardware) Sources * https://msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/library/hh994433.aspx * https://technet.microsoft.com/en- * us/sysinternals/bb897558.aspx * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Screen_of_death * https://lagittncomputercentral.wordpress.com/2015/09/05/screen-of-death/ * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Screen_of_Death * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kernel_panic * https://discussions.apple.com/thread/177176?start=0 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_video_game_terms#Kill_screen * http://askubuntu.com/questions/35722/what-is-kernel-panic * http://www.howtogeek.com/163452/everything-you-need-to-know-about-the-blue-screen-of-death/ * http://answers.microsoft.com/en-us/windows/wiki/windows_10-update/blue-screen-of-death-Blue Screen/1939df35-283f-4830-a4dd-e95ee5d8669d * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fatal_system_error * https://support.apple.com/en-ca/HT200553 * http://www.gamespot.com/forums/pc-mac-linux-society-1000004/viruses-on-gaming-consoles-28421117/ * https://discussions.apple.com/thread/5727959?tstart=0 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Screen_of_Death * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdTZzE6cizo * http://www.computerhope.com/issues/ch001141.htm * http://windows.microsoft.com/en-ca/windows7/resolving-stop-blue-screen-errors-in-windows-7 * http://www.cnet.com/news/cr-48s-chrome-os-easter-egg-blue-screen-of-snark/ * https://forums.freebsd.org/threads/56682/ * http://www.theverge.com/2016/4/12/11412906/microsoft-windows-10-blue-screen-of-death-qr-code * http://unix.stackexchange.com/questions/60574/determining-cause-of-linux-kernel-panic en:Blue Screen of Death Categoria:Windows